


The Club Isn't the Best Place to Find a Lover

by TickleMyPickle



Series: In Love With Your Body [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Magnus, Confident Alec, Explicit Sexual Content, Fuck boy Alec, Lemon, M/M, Tattoos, Top Alec, biting kink, shy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: Magnus really wasn't a party person; he'd rather be curled up with a good book. But after Catarina dragged him out of his home to Pandemonium to meet her and Ragnor's friends, Magnus finds himself blushing at the tattooed, dark-haired boy from across the room.Magnus can instantly see how confidence oozes from this man, but he wants him anyway. And, it turns out the man, apparently one of Cat's good friends, wants him too. And, boy, does Magnus get him...





	The Club Isn't the Best Place to Find a Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Helloooo! I'm here with a one shot!
> 
> I'm gifting it to Ash (Quite_Magical) because she is incredible and helps me so much in life and with my fics! Love youu <3
> 
> Soooo I really needed dominant Alec and this is the product I've come up with! Without further or due, here you go! Title taken from Ed Sheeran's song :D

The music was loud when Magnus walked into the club. The bright lights from the dance floor swooped around the room, blinding him monetarily as the music thumped in his heart. The vibrations ran though his body. He could barely hear himself think.

He regretted telling Cat that he was off from work the next day. He really didn’t need to meet her friends. He was completely content with knowing only her and Ragnor.

He was pushed from behind by someone who was trying to get by and he sped up to stay next to Catarina. He wanted to reach out and grab for her, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to act like a child missing their mommy in a club. Not when people could see him doing that.

“They’re up just ahead!” Cat shouted from in front of him. He struggled to hear, but he got the jest when people turned around and waved at her—at them.

Magnus took a deep breath. He wanted to be curled up in his room right now with a good book and Chairman Meow sleeping at the edge of his bed. But he did that every night; Cat knew that. That’s why he was here right now.

Cat grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the small, circular, high-top table. Five people sat around the table with empty glasses littering the top. He sighed in relief when he realized Ragnor was amongst them.

Ragnor’s eyes shot up and a small grin played on his face. “I can’t believe you actually got the sucker out of his hole.”

“I told you I would, didn’t I?” Catarina said back over the music with a smirk. “Guys!” She turned to the other four. They looked maybe a couple years younger than himself, but age didn’t really matter to him. Not when he was 27 going on mentally 30. “This is Magnus, the one I’ve been telling you about for _months_! Magnus, this is Jace, Clary, Izzy, and Simon.”

Magnus forced a timid smile and raised his hand as a hello since his actually hello didn’t even reach his own ears.

The redhead—Clary—jumped off her seat and went around the table towards him. “Oh, stop that. Come here! Cat’s told us so much about you, I feel like I practically know you,” she giggled as she hugged him.

Surprised, Magnus gently patted her back with his hand.

“Please ignore my girlfriend.” Jace pulled Clary back towards him. “She gets touchy when drunk,” he shrugged.

She furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest. “I am not drunk, Jace! I’ve only had a few drinks.”

“Exactly,” he said with a chuckle.

Magnus wasn’t sure what to make of them yet, but he was thankful for Jace removing Clary. Magnus slowly took a step towards the table. He had to stand because there were no more free seats, but that was okay. It would be easier for him to escape later.

If Cat would’ve told him that she was dragging him to Pandemonium, one of the hottest clubs in Brooklyn, he definitely wouldn’t have come. Why did she ever think _this_ was the best way to introduce them? Game night with his mother and stepfather would’ve been less painful than this, and _that’s_ difficult to get through.

Magnus felt a nudge in his side. “What do you want to drink?” Ragnor shouted in his ear. “I’m going to the bar.”

Magnus shrugged. He wasn’t usually a huge drinker. “Not that thirsty, Rags.”

Ragnor scoffed and hopped off his high seat. “And everyone here thinks _I’m_ the prude.” The raised his voice to the rest of the table. “How about a round of shots?”

Magnus groaned. “Ragnor—”

“Have fun,” Cat said in his ear. “Who knows, maybe you’ll find a guy or girl to help get over that witch.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. He _was_ over that witch. That witch being Camille, his ex. He told Cat that, but she obviously didn’t believe him. “I’m fine with going home to my cat, thank you very much.”

Catarina shrugged. “Suit yourself,” she said before turning back to Sheldon. Or Simon?

It took 10 minutes for Ragnor to come back with a small tray of drinks. There were 7 shot glasses and a round glass of a brown liquid. Whiskey probably. And it was a double.

Ragnor slid the glass in front of Magnus next to his vodka. “For you my friend. You need to catch up.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“Okay, ready?” Izzy held her shot glass up. “On the count of three! 1… 2…3!”

Magnus hesitated for a moment before tossing the shot down his throat. He coughed as the alcohol slid down his throat. A burning sensation trailed down his body.

“Oh, I loveeeee this song!” Clary squealed and jumped off her stool, pulling Jace’s arm. “Jaaace, daaance with meee!” Before he was even off his seat, Clary was moving her body. Her arms were above her head as her body moved like a snake’s.

“I think someone needs to go to bed,” Simon joked.

Clary kept her eyes glued to Jace’s face as she said, “Yes, I do.” Magnus didn’t hear her, but he was good with reading lips.

“Gross! I didn’t need to hear that from my best friend’s mouth!”

Jace chuckled as he finally got off the seat. “Just a few songs. And no more drinks for you.”

Cat sat in Clary’s seat and patted Jace’s. “Come on, rest a bit, Mags.”

Magnus lifted himself onto the stool. He now had a better angel of the dance floor and could see Jace and Clary on the edge trying to slide their way in towards the center.

Looking out at the people surrounding the dance floor, Magnus saw the mess of bodies as they swayed and grinded on each other. Most of them wore darker colors so they blended in with the aura of the room, but when the lights shone on them, the girls glitter shimmered and the men’s bodies glistened.

His eyes followed the lights. They landed on a couple before moving to a girl swinging around a rag above her head, then to another couple. Well, maybe?

The taller man leaned against the bar top and looked down at the smaller man as he smirked. The tall one was facing Magnus so he could easily see the confidence rolling off him just like the endless black ink on his right arm. His hair wasn’t styled, then again, messy hair was becoming a thing now. Magnus itched to run his hand in his hair.

“Oh, that’s Alec, my brother.”

Magnus sucked in a breath as he turned towards Izzy. She looked across the room to her apparent brother.

“You found him? Figured he’d be long gone already,” Simon said trying to scope him out before turning to Magnus. “He’s probably trying to find some guy to fuck.”

Eyes widening, Magnus spoke quietly. “Oh.”

Isabelle kept her eyes on Alec. “He’s just very confident in himself,” she shrugged. “He always has. And he uses his confidence to get guys.”

“Oh…” Magnus said again. How do you reply to someone talking about someone else’s sex life?

Magnus looked back up at him. Alec rolled his eyes and shifted his body through the crowed, coming towards the table.

“Keep striking out?” Simon chuckled as Alec walked up towards the table.

“Every guy here is either not hot, or straight,” Alec replied, pulling the glass of untouched whiskey off the table. “You know I don’t go for those hets. They whine too much.”

Magnus looked at him. Even while Magnus was on the high stool, this man stood taller than he was. His tattooed right arm was clearer now, but Magnus still couldn’t figure out what they were. It almost looked like Chinese writing, but it wasn’t. He couldn’t make sense of it. His tattoos were as black as his fluffy looking hair.

“Like what you see?”

Alec’s low, gruff voice pierced Magnus’ thoughts. Magnus slowly moved his eyes up from his arms to his face. “Huh?”

Alec’s face was neutral save for his raised eyebrow. Magnus wanted to turn away, but Alec’s deep brown eyes kept him in place. Then they started raking down Magnus’ body at an agonizingly slow pace. Magnus tried to keep his breathing in line as Alec’s eyes stopped on his crotch. Since Magnus wasn’t pushed completely under the table, Alec had the perfect access to lean over and look.

Magnus did not want to get a semi while this stranger looked at him. Butt damnit, it’s been a while for him.

Thankfully, Alec moved his eyes back up his body with a cock of his head. The second their eyes met, Magnus tore his away while clearing his throat.

He kind of wished he had his whisky now. At least something to fiddle with.

Magnus could feel Alec’s eyes on him as he stared at Cat hopelessly. God, this man was hot and he knew it.

“The shy one’s are always the best fucks.”

Magnus could feel his cheeks get hotter. He needed to get out of there. Get water or something. In his haste, Magnus jumped off the stool to his feet. He scanned the large club for something to get him out of this situation. _Restrooms_ , the sign read. “Right. I’m—” _Going_.

Magnus started for the sign, quickly trying to get away from the table.

He heard Izzy behind him scolding her brother. “Don’t freak him out, Alec! He’s our new…” She was soon out of ear shot, which meant he was getting further from them.

The bathroom door opened just as he was about to push it. A big burly man stepped out around him.

The small room smelt of sweat, sex and alcohol. Magnus almost didn’t want to be in there, but he needed relax his body. There was an older gentleman standing by the sinks in a Pandemonium work outfit. He sprayed axe and whatever the hell these guys wanted before they left the bathroom. Magnus hoped they tipped him well.

Magnus went up to the sink and turned the cold side on. Water sprayed the sink molding and gently splashed on Magnus’ shirt. He reached his hands down and cupped them. He watched as they filled up and he took a sip.

The water tasted like shit, but the coldness was just what Magnus needed. He ran a wet hand on the back of his neck and sighed against the counter. Ripping a bit of paper towel, he whipped his hands down.

He thought of his next move as another man walked into the bathroom and into a stall. Magnus’ best solution was to leave. He would let Cat and Ragnor know he was okay, but only once he was home.

He ripped another piece of paper towel to open the door because who the hell knew what was on the handle. He held it open with his foot before tossing the brown towel into the trash can.

Stepping into the music infested room again, he was startled by a voice in his ear.

“Hey.”

“Shit!” Magnus jumped and turned around, clenching a ready-to-fight fist. Alec stood leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. His black wardrobe blended in with the wall behind him. “You scared me,” Magnus mumbled.

“And you ran away from me,” Alec said with a dull expression. “I guess we’re even now.”

Magnus really wasn’t sure how, but whatever. “I guess we are.” With one last glace at the taller man, Magnus turned away, half wanting to go towards the back exit instead of walking through the crowed to get to the main entrance.

“I’ve never had a hot, non-straight guy not want me,” Alec said, clearly following behind him.

Magnus scoffed and tried not to focus on the fact that Alec called him hot. “Cocky much?” he shouted over the music.

“Maybe.” Then he was being pulled back by the arm. They were still in the hallway that led to the bathroom, but Magnus felt like eyes were staring at them. “But here’s the thing,” Alec said as he pulled Magnus closer to his body, “I could see in your eyes that you _do_ want me.”

Magnus’ chest was only a few inches from Alec’s. He was so close that he could feel Alec’s breath on his cheek.

“Let go of me,” Magnus demanded with a tug on his arm. Damn this man and his stupid tattoos and black hair and chocolate eyes.

Alec let go, but Magnus didn’t move. He wasn’t looking at Alec’s face, but instead, his shoulder because it was the closest he could get without feeling like he needed to get a hand on himself. He wasn’t even drunk.

He wasn’t sure if Alec was either. Sure, he had a sip of whisky, but other than that, Alec wasn’t swaying or slurring any words. Magnus suspected that he wanted to be sober for his _conquests_ or whatever they were to him.

“Say you want me.” Alec’s voice was smooth as it reached the shell of his ear. Magnus could feel his eyes on him.

Magnus grew impatient with himself. He just couldn’t get his feet to move in the opposite direction. “Fuck you.”

“You wish. More like fuck you, if you ask me.” Magnus could hear the smirk in his voice and it frustrated him. He just couldn’t tell if it was sexual frustration or not. Probably was.

Magnus finally looked up to Alec’s eyes and his breath caught. This man was so… beautifully maddening.

In the second that his eye’s met Alec’s, he felt something click inside him. He didn’t even care when Alec grabbed his arm again and led him towards an exit door.

The back door swung open to the alleyway behind the club. The music still pumped as the door shut close. There was a single light shining overhead, but it was enough for Magnus to see the hunger in Alec’s eyes as his back was pushed up against the brick building.

With a grunt, Magnus tried to position himself better just before Alec’s mouth collided with his. Magnus instantly could taste the whiskey on his mouth, but it was welcomed. His head scraped against the brick as Alec purposely tilted it, mouth opening for access. Magnus instantly surrendered as Alec dominated his tongue.

Alec’s groan sent a wave of pleasure down to Magnus’ dick. Alec must’ve realized what happened, because he cockily smirked against Magnus’ mouth.

Magnus placed a hesitant hand on Alec’s lower back as they made out in the back alley. Magnus had never done anything like this. The worst he would allow any ex’s to do was have sex in a room other than the bedroom. But he liked the thrill he was getting from this. Any moment someone could walk out and see them and Magnus didn’t really care.

Alec’s hands came to his shirt. Magnus wore a button down, so Alec couldn’t just pull it over his head. Magnus almost pulled his head away to say not to break the buttons, but not only was the wall keeping his head in place, he didn’t really care about the buttons. Alec placed his hands on either side of his shirt and yanked it apart.

The wet sounds of their lips and saliva made his cock jump in his pants, and now the breeze and Alec’s hands on his chest made him whimper. Alec ran a teasing hand over his nipples and down his abs.

“Not bad,” Alec mumbled against his lips and Magnus had to hold harder onto the back of his shirt.

Then, suddenly, Alec flipped them so he was against the wall. Alec pushed Magnus away gently and yanked his own shirt over his head.

Magnus took a second to admire his toned body before Alec pulled him in again by his now opened shirt. “On your knees,” Alec growled into his ear as his hands slipped from his shirt to the button on his pants.

“So demanding,” Magnus replied. His eyes swept over Alec’s chest again before moving towards Alec’s now open pants. He did as told and went down to his knees. Alec pushed his pants and boxers down slightly for better access as he pulled out his hardened dick.

Magnus’ breath caught. He was big. And it was beautiful. His mouth watered the longer he stared. Alec slapped Magnus’ cheek with the head of his dick and precum smeared against Magnus’ face. “Have at it then.”

Magnus didn’t have to be told twice. Alec guided his cock to Magnus’ mouth and pushed the head in. Magnus stuck his tongue out and shimmied it against the underside of his cock where the vein was.

Above him, Magnus heard a soft sigh escape Alec’s mouth. Magnus desperately wanted to get more sounds out of him.

Closing his mouth around Alec’s dick, Magnus pushed Alec’s hand out of the way and guided his head down to the base. Alec ran his hand through Magnus’ hair and pushed a few floppy ends out of the way so he could see better. Magnus looked up through his lashes, Alec’s hard cock still in his mouth.

“You look good on your knees.” Alec’s gruff voice shook through Magnus.

Magnus bobbed his head faster around Alec’s cock, saliva poking out onto his chin. He pulled off for a second to breath properly, then went back down on Alec.

Alec’s cock hit the back of his throat and Magnus pushed to relax himself, breathing through his nose. The heat and heaviness of Alec’s dick pulsed on his tongue. He pulled back and tried it again, going as deep as Alec’s size would allow. Magnus watched as his head fell back against the brick.

Alec groaned and pushed his hands further through Magnus’ hair, gripping onto it. He started to pull out of Magnus’ mouth before pushing back in and repeated over and over.

Magnus moaned every time Alec pushed back in. Alec, now looking back at Magnus, looked completely focused on where his cock met Magnus’ mouth. Magnus never got fucked in the mouth before, but he definitely enjoyed his first experience.

With a soft sigh, Alec pulled out and let go of Magnus’ hair. Magnus licked his lips as Alec used his cock to smear around the spit on his chin. “So lovely. I can’t wait to ruin you.” His rough voice sent a shiver through Magnus’ body. He couldn’t wait for that either. “Stand.”

Magnus carefully got to his feet. His hands instantly flew to his own fly and unbuttoned his pants. “Do you have stuff?”

With a chuckle Alec said, “I _always_ have stuff.” Pulling a small tube from his back pocket, Alec nudged Magnus to lean against the wall, stomach to brick. Magnus hurriedly pushed his pants down with Alec’s assistance from behind.

A second of nothing happened while Alec opened the tube of lube. Then, Alec tapped Magnus’ feet with his own. “Spread,” he said.

Magnus moved his legs apart as far as his pants would allow. It must’ve been good enough for Alec, because a second later, he felt a cold finger circling his asshole. It felt good compared to his hot body. Alec ran his finger over the hole and four times before Magnus croaked out, “Please.”

Then, Alec’s finger slid past the ring of tight muscle and Magnus’ air left him. His heavy head fell towards the brick. It’s been so long since someone else touched him this way; it felt incredible. Magnus didn’t realize he needed it—something inside of him— until right now.

Alec’s finger moved in and out of Magnus’ tight hole. With every thrust, Alec would curl his finger just slightly for it to hit Magnus’ prostate. A whimper fell out of Magnus’ mouth and his mouth dried as he heaved for more. Still trying to find the words, he pushed his ass back onto Alec’s finger in hopes that he would get the hint.

“Greedy people are never satisfied.”

Magnus’ would’ve rolled his eyes if he could. He was pretty sure Alec was the epitome of greedy.

But Alec added a second finger anyway. Magnus moaned at the stretch. It was intoxicating, this feeling. The warmth in his stomach made him hungry for more.

Alec moved both fingers simultaneously for a few thrusts before scissoring them open. Magnus’ breath caught. Alec needed to hurry if Magnus was going to last long enough. “More,” he said breathing heavily.

Alec inserted a third finger and moved them all at a fast pace. Magnus was sure he was just as impatient. His fingers touched Magnus’ nerves, and it sent a strong wave of pleasure through his body. Magnus almost wanted to curl in and cum right then and there. He could’ve if he allowed it.

Then Alec removed his fingers and Magnus whimpered at the loss. His hole clenched around the air and his stomach rolled in need as he heard the condom foil being ripped open.

About 10 seconds later, Magnus felt Alec wiping his hands on the back of his shirt. Alec’s left hand rested on Magnus’ side to help guide him into position. Alec tugged at his shirt, and Magnus got the idea, quickly pulling his arms out of the shirt. He felt the fabric fall against his feet

When he felt the tip of Alec’s cock at his entrance, Magnus pushed back, the head poking in slightly. Magnus was surprised Alec didn’t have a verbal comment about that.

But his reply was loud and clear when he thrusted his cock in until it was fully seated inside Magnus.

“Fuck!” Magnus groaned against the brick. His upper body was leaning against the wall for support. It was why he was still able to stand right now. Alec’s cock was stretching him; he felt so full. Behind him, Alec laid his other hand on Magnus’ side so both hands were firmly gripped onto him. Alec’s fingers, still slightly slick from the lube, slid. Alec had to rewrap his hand around him. “Move, Alec! Please, I want you.”

With a grunt, Alec drew his cock out and slammed it back in. “Ahh,” Magnus grunted. “Fuck.”

Alec’s pace was agonizingly slow at first. Magnus was half determined to start pushing back on his own, but Alec’s hands kept him in place. “Someone’s vocal.”

“Please,” Magnus cried out. “Faster.” His fingers curled in against the brick wall that held him up. Magnus felt like his ass was on fire, but it was too good to care about. He needed to satisfy the burn.

“And demanding. Guess I need to shut you up, huh?” Magnus nodded frantically. Whatever would help him in that moment, he would do. “Yeah…”

Alec picked up the pace. Magnus felt the exact moment when he could feel it; Alec’s cock twitched inside him. Then Magnus’ mind and body really lost it.

Alec pushed him firmly against the wall and thrusted his dick into Magnus over and over again, just what Magnus begged for.

He couldn’t control the sounds coming out of his mouth now. With every thrust, Magnus would lose control and a whimper would escape. He wasn’t the only one, though.

Alec grunted against his back, head dipped onto his shoulder. Then Magnus felt something wet on his back and then a pinch on his shoulder.

Alec was biting him.

God, and it felt so fucking good.

Alec’s heavy breathing continued as he licked his was towards Magnus’ neck. “So. Fucking. Tight.” He growled against Magnus’ ear and bit his neck.

Magnus whimpered as he tilted his head to the side for more access. Alec alternated licking and biting as his pace stayed a steady pace. Alec brought one of his hands up and pinched Magnus’ nipple as he bit down.

A strangled noise left Magnus’ throat. Fuck, he was so close. So, so, so, so close.

He squeezed his eyes shut and scraped his fingers against the brick. He was sure to have scratches, if not bleeding, after, but it didn’t register in his head. He just needed more.

Alec seemed to know, because as his thrusting became more erratic, one hand continued to play with a nipple, and his biting and licking continued, he brought his other hand around Magnus’ body and reached for his cock. It’s the first time he’s been touched there all night and all the pent-up frustration blew at the same time.

Magnus felt the heat pooling in his stomach. The itch in his feet grew as he was seconds away from orgasm. “Cum,” Alec mumbled in his ear. Then, with a loud sob, he came in Alec’s hand.

His body convulsed in Alec’s arms as he felt the waves of his orgasm shake through him. Eyes half lidded, Magnus struggled to breath as Alec’s thrusting continued.

Alec came with a groan against Magnus’ back. Magnus felt him bite into his back as Magnus tried to hold himself up against the wall.

The second Alec was done, he pulled out and let go of Magnus.

Magnus grunted at the loss as his wobbly legs barely supported him against the bricks. He allowed himself to stay like that for a few more seconds before he used his putty arms and hands to fit himself back into his pants. Looking down, he saw his cum in erratic stripes against the wall. He felt oddly proud of that.

When he turned around to lean back on the wall, Alec was tossing the condom into the trash can around the corner.

Magnus picked up his shirt and wet with dry lips. Putting his arms through the holes, he looked down at the buttons. Or where they were supposed to be. Glancing at Alec who was reaching for his own shirt, he sluggishly said, “You tore off every button.”

 Alec smirked tiredly as he threw his shirt on. “Don’t wear button down’s anymore then.”

“Anymore?” Magnus asked, still leaning against the wall.

“Anymore,” Alec confirmed. “Meaning, never again as long as you are around me. I don’t think I’ll be able to control myself.”

“Oh?” Magnus was almost shocked. He didn’t realize going back for seconds or thirds were a thing when it came to one-night stands. “So that will happen again?”

“Preferably in a bed next time,” Alec replied as he reached for the door leading back to the club.

Magnus could get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I'm thinking (if you all like it enough) I would turn it into a series and add one shots to show the progress of their relationship. Let me know!
> 
> Hope you liked it Ash <3
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter: @malecsdaddari0


End file.
